


Traditions

by Kyoukalay



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: F/M, Sex potion trope?, Smut, Voyeurism, sex potion trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25915192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyoukalay/pseuds/Kyoukalay
Summary: During their newest investigation, the trio get's pulled into a celebration that appears to have some underlying intentions...
Relationships: Emmy Altava/Hershel Layton
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Traditions

**Author's Note:**

> Time for some more smut.

The fire felt warm on their skin. The hot, summer air not giving in either; beads of sweat forming at the edges of their hairline.

‘’Gosh, these people sure are nice, aren’t they professor?’’ Luke asked while taking a swig from his juice.

‘’Certainly my boy. Although I wish they would tell us a little more about the celebration.’’

‘’It’s so strange that they wouldn’t tell us… And why we had to wear these ridiculous outfits.’’ Emmy sighed.

The professor chuckled as he shot a quick glance in the direction of his assistant. Ever since she changed, it had become a bit of a struggle to not ogle her brilliant form. The people of the secluded village had been welcoming unlike any other; quickly urging all of them on into the traditional wear to enjoy the festival to the fullest. The origin behind it all, was yet to be revealed, but for now the trio concluded that they might as well enjoy their time here before their investigation began. The outfits themselves however, left little to the imagination. Luke had been spared the most, with a normal set of shorts and shirt that gave off a rainbow of colours. He had to wear a headband instead of his normal headwear, which for now, he didn’t seem to mind. For some reason, the locals kept asking both the professor and Emmy about the boy’s age, since the colours of his clothing had to be matched as such.

They weren’t sure why this was so important, but they figured it had something to do with a ritual of sorts. They only hoped that they wouldn’t need to participate in anything uncomfortable. Moving on to the adults, both Emmy and the professor had protested at the wear they were offered. Unfortunately for them, they couldn’t refuse. It was this, or going nude. The professor was wearing a piece of cloth around his gentlemanly bits that could be compared to a loincloth. He especially protested when the women that dressed him had removed his undies, leaving a subtle breeze on his usually clothed privates. On top, two pieces of purple fabric crossed over his chest, connecting to the ‘’loincloth’’ underneath. It was all in all way too revealing for his taste, but he supposed he had no choice. When he was finished, he heard the struggle in the other tent from where Emmy was being dressed.

She was always one to keep herself dressed properly. Her blouse always buttoned up to the top and the only skin showing, to be that of her hands and face. He had never seen anything else except for maybe when she ruined her clothing during one of her fights. But even then, it was nothing more than a scrap. When Emmy was pushed out of the tent, Hershel couldn’t help but let his mouth drop open, which he quickly closed since it was very ungentlemanly of him. Just like himself, Emmy had barely any part of her body covered except for the most important bits. Around her chest, only a band of cloth was kept up by the voluptuousness of her bosom. He swallowed when he let his eyes wander up and down her body. Around her hips, a similar cloth was bound around her curves, that dragged out into a long piece in between her legs. He could see almost all of her. Her toned muscles, her beautifully tanned skin, her seemingly soft curves and dips. It made his mouth dry. He quickly averted his gaze as he cleared his throat and felt the heat on his cheeks. Surely not the kind of reaction of a good friend, let alone a colleague.

Luke had only laughed at their embarrassment. After their little dress up (or dressdown more like it) the trio was guided to the large campfire in the middle of the village. The village was surrounded by mountains and a dense forest, making it pretty secluded from the rest of the world. The campfire in the middle of the town could not be compared to any silly little fire. No, it was much grander than that. The heat could be felt throughout the entire village, warming up everyone’s homes and hearts… and maybe something more. After the small feast, one of the village elders walked up to the trio. He was wearing something similar to the professor, only with more lines and colours.

‘’Good evening. I believe you three are enjoying yourselves?’’ he asked with a kind smile.

‘’Very much so. Thank you.’’ the professor returned with an equally warm smile.

Even if they didn’t necessarily agree with the dress code, they still had a good time. The people were friendly, the food was good and the fire was beautiful to look at. 

‘’We were actually wondering what the festival is for?’’ Emmy asked.

‘’Before I tell you, I must ask the young master Luke to follow me.’’

Emmy and the professor looked at each other for a moment, both wondering what was going on.

‘’May I ask for the reason behind this request?’’ the professor asked.

‘’The next activity is…not entirely suitable for children I’m afraid.’’ the elder explained. ‘’All of them will be asked to go to the waterfall nearby for a fun activity guided by the eldest of the children. If the young master so pleases, he will be an honorary guest for tonight.’’

Luke’s eyes lit up at the suggestion. He quickly turned his head to the professor with the obvious glint for permission in his eyes. The professor couldn’t help but chuckle.

‘’Very well.’’

He still wondered what the ‘’Adults only’’ activity entailed, but he didn’t pay too much mind to it. Emmy assumed it had something to do with alcohol, since none had been served yet. On the other side of camp, a woman with a cart moved close to the fire. On the cart, several dark bottles clinked together, confirming her suspicion. Luke jumped into the air with a big smile and followed the elder to the group of children that was waiting on the other side. Emmy and the professor waved him goodbye and settled back into a comfortable chat about the upcoming investigation. About half an hour later, Emmy noticed that the bottles were being handed out. She also thought it was a little curious, that some of the youngsters in the group seemed...nervous? They were all giggly and had fiery red cheeks even before the alcohol was brought to their lips.

‘’What a strange little village…’’ Emmy sighed.

‘’Hm. I wonder what elder meant with the next activity.’’

‘’I think it had something to do with those bottles.’’

Emmy pointed over to the cart making its way through the crowd.

‘’Perhaps.’’

After some time, the same elder returned with a bottle in hand.

‘’This is for you two. May you enjoy your night together. It is an honour for us to have two outsiders join us in our annual ceremony for fertility.’’

‘’Thanks!’’ Emmy said gleefully while taking the bottle from his hand.

The elder nodded and retreated once again. Emmy opened the cork and took a sniff of the liquid inside.

‘’Fertility?’’ the professor mumbled while eyeing the suspicious looking bottle.

‘’Hm. Smells strangely sweet...and a little sour?’’

The professor moved in closer and took a whiff as well, agreeing with her deduction. 

‘’Well, you only live once I suppose. Cheers professor!’’ Emmy said before taking a swig.

He smiled at her vigor. He found it a little strange that they weren’t provided any cups or glasses, but he didn’t really mind sharing the bottle with Emmy either. Emmy had taken a few sips and happily sighed when she handed over the bottle. Her cheeks had already flamed a brilliant red, surprising him slightly. Was she that bad at handling her alcohol? He took a sip himself and smacked the beverage on his lips. 

‘’Not bad.’’ he mused and took a bigger gulp.

The heat that was apparent on Emmy’s cheeks flushed onto the professor’s face as well. He touched his cheek and felt the warmth radiate off of it. He was sure the alcohol percentage of the beverage wasn’t that high, but he still felt so strange. Not tipsy or drunk but... _ aroused? _

‘’Emmy...do you feel…?’’

He turned to his assistant and felt a gasp escape his lips. Not only was her face flushed, her eyes were dazed, her chest was rising and falling quickly and her hands...were situated between her legs. He could feel his own groin twitch in response. 

‘’ _ What is in this?!’’  _ he thought as he looked down at the bottle.

‘’P-professor?’’

He could feel his breathing stagger at the mention of his title in such a raspy way. He looked to her again and felt something spark as he met her gaze. Why did she look so...appetizing all of a sudden?

‘’Something tells me...there is a very good reason they seperate the children from the adults.’’

She pointed a finger to the opposite side of the camp. He followed her gaze over and gasped again as he saw what she meant. The other couples...had started dry humping each other or even full out having sex.

‘’We should...probably get out of here.’’ he said in a low voice, closely resembling a growl.

He wasn’t sure how to fight this. He had never experienced such...lust before. Emmy was probably experiencing the same thing. Maybe they could find a secluded spot and… 

‘’No…’’ he scolded himself.

She was his friend and assistant. He couldn’t ask her to do something so vulgar with him. They had to get away someplace safe and then separate from each other as well. They got up and started moving away from the fire. No one said anything, because they were pretty preoccupied themselves. They could only hope Luke would not want to come back for some time. 

‘’Let’s go... to the forest.’’ Emmy suggested in between pants.

Everything she said made his heart beat faster. And why oh why did she have to wear something so incredibly sexy to him. So much skin to explore with his mouth and hands. He started running in the direction of the forest with Emmy in tow. He could only hope his restraint would keep up. He wouldn’t know what to do with himself if he forced himself upon her. They would have to cease to be friends and he  _ really _ did not want that. The cool air of the forest greeted them after some time and the fire moved away out of view. The professor leaned his hand against a tree and sighed as he moved his other through his hair. He could feel his member press against the fabric of his loincloth, begging for release, but he needed to remain calm. To wait and get her to safety. Emmy leaned against the other side of the tree and sighed as well, which turned into a moan. It made him shiver as he rested his head against the tree.

‘’Emmy.’’ he growled. ‘’You should hurry to some place safe.’’

‘’Safe?’’

‘’I’m...not sure what that drink did to us...but soon I think I won’t be able to control myself around you.’’

‘’Oh…’’

He swallowed, hoping that she would be on her way by now, when a warm, small hand was placed on his chest, surprising him. He looked up and held his breath when he realised how close she suddenly was. Her hand was pressed against his fast beating heart.

‘’So fast…’’ she mumbled.

He grabbed her hand and pushed her against the tree with his heat pressed up against her leg and his face nuzzled in her neck.

‘’Emmy. I’m serious. You should go before I...before I…’’

He could feel her tremble beneath him. He really didn’t want to hurt her, but she felt so good…

‘’It’s okay.’’ she breathlessly whispered in his ear. ‘’Please...I want you…’’

Before she could say anything else, his mouth found hers. He forced his tongue inside and pressed his entire body up against her. God she tasted amazing too. Like the drink from before mixed with a hint of mint. She moaned against him, the vibrations making him lose all control. He was going to have her right here. Right now. He spared no time getting rid of her clothes. Ripping and tearing them off with strength he didn’t know he had. Thank god for the locals for thinking ahead. Otherwise he would have to fool around with all the layers she usually wore. Her fingers were pleasurably pulling at his hair and scratching the skin on his back as he equally roughly squeezed and handled her. Once he had finally removed all of their fabric, the cool forest air barely touched his member as he slit inside of her. Her legs were firmly wrapped around him when he pushed in, their heated kiss only separating to moan in response. 

He was not going to spare time letting her adjust. He couldn’t. He needed to move, but thankfully so did she. Her slick heat felt like it was prepared perfectly for him as he quickly started pounding into her. With every pound and every wet sound resonating through the forest, the pair increased their pants, moans and desperate cries in need of each other. Hershel could feel his legs start to wobble. He lifted her off of the tree, never stopping his rhythm of flesh meeting flesh. Emmy tightly wrapped herself around him, her strong legs able to keep herself up while she let her hips meet with him in the middle. He carried her a bit further into the forest, where a small clearing with grass opened up. There, he slit out of her, immediately missing the heat around him. Emmy wasted no time in taking control and pushed him down onto the floor to straddle him. Hershel didn’t care who was in control, as long as he could fuck her until they were both out of breath. She sat down on him, taking all of him in fast. 

Without further deliberation, Emmy started moving up and down in a hurried motion. She barely had any control over her hips and neither did he. They just moved up to meet each other as fast as possible in need of intense pleasure. Emmy had started fondling her breasts as she shouted his name through the night air. Hershel couldn’t help but wonder if he was being blessed by an angel. He had firmly gripped her hips so he could ram into her with all his power. The blinding light of their orgasm approached quickly. Emmy came with a final shout of his name, clenching her walls down on him. This was the final drop for him, as he squirted his hot semen into her with no restraint. They rode it out together, his seed spilling over onto himself after he filled her up to the brim. Emmy moved up shakily and moaned as he slipped out of her. She dropped forward on his chest, exhausted from the whole affair. The professor couldn’t blame her. Even his legs were tingling still from the best orgasm he probably ever had.

After some time of catching their breaths and enjoying a cuddle in the afterglow, Emmy sat up in the grass. He could see her move her hand in between her legs. Her cheeks had turned red again and her breath was picking up. Was she…?

‘’Emmy?’’

She turned to look at him and smiled a small smile.

‘’I don’t think we’re quite done yet. The alcohol, or whatever it is, is still in our system.’’

He swallowed as he realised the warmth from before had once again started pooling in his lower regions. She was right. Hershel looked down at his own sex and was suprised to find it erect again. They still had another go in them. He sat up next to her and kissed her bare shoulder.

‘’Would you want to?’’

‘’Yeah..’’

She moved in and kissed him again. This time not as hard and rough as the first time, but more gentle. He moved his hand up to cup her face and just enjoyed the gentle kiss for now, not wanting to rush her after their raw lovemaking. He still couldn’t believe he was doing this with her. He had to admit, he had noticed his growing affection for the girl as of late, but he never expected this. And that she wanted to do this with him as well? It was surely all a dream. A happy dream that he didn’t want to wake up from. He could feel her impatience grow as the kiss deepened. He understood. His own flesh was burning as well, aching for the pleasurable touch of her hands. He pushed her down onto the cool grass and hovered over her for a moment. 

‘’Is this alright?’’ he asked softly.

She moved up and kissed his nose before laying back down with a big smile.

‘’There is no one else I’d rather do this with.’’

He felt so happy to hear she returned the feelings. He showered her with kisses all over her face, making her giggle, before returning to her beautiful lips. This time, he would take it slow. He would show her how much he cared for her. She once again racked her fingers through his thick hair, only softly this time. She moaned as he caressed her body with his calloused hands; savouring every dip and curve and piece of skin he could find. She was so beautifully soft and firm like he thought she would be. Strong and sensual. Delicious and wet just for him. He positioned himself in front of her entrance; his flesh throbbing at the prospect of the warm and tight enclosure. He moved back from their kiss and placed his forehead against hers.

‘’May I?’’

‘’Yes.’’

He kissed her again as he eased into her, this time even more tantalising than before. He could already feel that this wouldn’t take long for either of them, but that didn’t matter. He placed his hands under her hips to lift her up for better access as he started thrusting into her. He could feel Emmy’s hands wander over his back as she urged him to pick up the speed. The same fluttering build-up soon took over as he pumped into her. 

‘’Emmy…’’ he whispered while he bit down onto her sensitive spot in her neck.

Emmy clenched down onto him once more as she repeatedly whispered his name as well. Hershel soon followed, spurting his ropey seed into her. They both laid there for a long time, both exhausted by the intense activity and the wear off of the serum they took before. The moon had already taken its spot in the night sky when the two decided to redress. 

‘’So, what do we tell Luke?’’

Hershel tugged one of the pieces of fabric into the half ripped loin cloth and sighed.

‘’I suppose we tell him we had some strong drinks?’’

Emmy giggled as she placed her head against his chest.

‘’Sounds fine to me. But I was thinking more about what to tell him about us…’’

‘’Oh. Well. I think we could...or maybe...we can tell him…’’ Hershel stuttered.

‘’It’s okay.’’ Emmy moved her head up and kissed him on the lips. ‘’We’ll think about it.’’

‘’Alright.’’ Hershel sighed and wrapped his arms around her. ‘’But can we go to sleep first? I’m very tired.’’

‘’Me too.’’ Emmy laughed and hugged him back.

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
